rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero Society
The Hero Society is a kind of trade union for super-heroes. If a super-hero needs a lawyer or a tailor, they are the ones to go to. Being in the society is a kind of seal of approval. It marks the character as trustworthy and honorable. At least, that's the idea. The Hero Society Code # Do not Kill Heroes are not to act as judge and jury. # Uphold the Law We are here to catch the crooks & killers the police can't. # Protect each other's Secrets Most Society members want to maintain a normal life, as well as being a super-hero. # Accept no Rewards Heroes do not work for personal reward. Heroes for hire are not allowed in the society. # Heroes are not Soldiers There are supers working for the government (police, military, secret service, etc) but they are not Society members. # Don't start any wars In spite of the previous rule, heroes are still seen as representing their country of origin. Membership To be a member of the Hero Society, you must first be sponsored by a member in good standing. Your sponsor must know your real name, and vouch for your character and competence. You must swear to follow the the Society's code. New members are on probationary status, until the Society approves the new member, typically around six months. This means the new member can't sponsor others or found a team. In the old days, a well-known member would formally swear in the new hero, often with one hand on a bible. Organization Each country has it's own branch of the international Society. In democratic nations, these are similar to the US Society. Elsewhere they tend to be co-opted by the government, and only lip service is payed to the Society's rules. The US Society has always been a democratic organization. This can make it unresponsive and sluggish. Quorums must be convened to induct a new hero, or sanction a Society member for violating the rules. Changing national bylaws is even more painstaking. Like any democracy, decisions are made by those who show up. More than a few members detest these meeting as a waste of time. There is a small number of Society members with nothing better to do but attend these long, dull meetings. This gives them the appearance of a ruling cabal, even if they officially have no more power than any other. The Society's Goals * Channel the energies of would-be heroes * Maintain the trust of the non-powered world * Protect its members * Stay free of government authority History The first Hero Society was founded during WWII as a secret society of Allied capes. These early heroes established the standards and conventions of the hero business: tights, capes, secret identities, and so on. In newly-liberated France, a small team of costumed heroes unmasked to each other, and swore a blood oath to only use their abilities for Truth, Justice, and Freedom. From these few, the idea of a organized group of mystery men spread. After the war, these veterans found new heroes, eager to carry on the legacy of the wartime heroes. The US Hero Society went public after V-E day, and the other allied nations soon had their own Hero Societies. When the meta-human boom hit during the early 60's, the Society struggled to keep up. The informal, ad hoc nature of the Golden Age Society was starting to strain under this rapid growth. The meta-human boom also meant a dramatic increase in super-criminals. People were terrified of these super-powered criminals, with good reason. Civilian meta-humans and would-be crime-fighters needed to prove that they were trustworthy. Being in the Society was a stamp of approval from the legendary heroes of the Golden Age. The Society found a new role as a kind of meta-human police force, separating the good from the bad. In those turbulent times, there was a struggle to determine how the Hero Society would be run. Category:Cape Opera